iMystère
by musicfreak291
Summary: Sequel to iJe T'aime. Philip is starting to act mysteriosly and when Sam and Freddie see him doing something bad, everything starts to fall apart. Will their friendship last? Seddie, Carly/OC.
1. Prologue

**i****Mystère**

**A/N: Okay people you asked for it and now I'm giving it. This is the sequel to iJe T'aime. I wanted to keep the whole French thing so I kept the title French. It means iMystery. So you can go ahead and guess what will happen. Lol. I would love to hear you're theories. Well anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

Everyone wants a fairytale ending. Finding the love of your life then living happily ever after. After their trip to France, Sam and Freddie thought they had their fairytale ending. They found out that they loved each other and started dating.

It was no surprise that Carly was elated for the fact that she wanted them to get together. Not to mention the little gift she got when they returned. Philip, Sam and Freddie's friend whom they met in Paris had moved to Seattle, and it was no surprise that he and Carly got together.

Their family was going great. Mrs Benson had taken quite a liking to Spencer. She regularly visits him now and then to help him with any sculpture. It seemed liked the two families were only growing closer with each passing day.

Everything was perfect for them. They had everything. Love, friendship and family. However, sometimes, fairytale endings don't last forever and things fall apart.

* * *

Sam and Freddie sat on the couch of the shay's apartment, watching television, fingers intertwined. Mrs Benson was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Spencer was finishing up his latest sculpture. Carly was nowhere in sight though. She was out on a date with Philip.

"Hey." Sam said, turning her head to Freddie. "I just realize something."

"What is it?" He said smiling at her.

"Why is your mom cooking? I don't eat anything healthy and you know what happens when I don't eat." She said. Freddie simply chuckled.

"Don't worry. She's cooking Spencer's spaghetti tacos." Freddie said.

"Wait I thought Spencer never told anyone his secret recipe?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah well he told my mom. I don't know about you but do you think there's something going on between them? They were never this close." Freddie whispered to Sam, making sure neither of the adults heard him.

"Eww, please Freddie I know I haven't ate but I don't want to get nightmares picturing that." Sam said. Freddie laughed and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Freddie, Sam, can you help me set the table?" Mrs Benson shouted from the kitchen.

"Sure." Freddie shouted back and got off the couch. His hand never disconnected from Sam's and was pulled back when Sam didn't get up. "Come on Sam, let's go."

"Nah I don't feel like it." She said still sitting down and clutching to Freddie's hand. Freddie then sighed and picked Sam up bridal style. "Ugh I hate it that you're so strong now."

"I can stop working out if that's what you want?" Freddie said walking to the kitchen carrying Sam.

"And become Mr Flabby? No thanks. I like my boyfriends with a little muscle." Sam said.

"Don't you mean boyfriend since you are never going to get rid of me?" Freddie smirked.

"Hmm well see. Now put me down." Sam said. Freddie ignored her and kissed her nose. The whole time Mrs Benson was watching them. She liked Sam a lot now since she made her son so happy. She continued to watch as more kisses were exchanged. Feeling a little awkward she coughed once.

Freddie and Sam realized they were not alone and Freddie quickly put Sam down. "Okay can you guys help set up the table?" Mrs Benson asked. Freddie and Sam blushed and went to get the plates.

"Wow what smells so good." Spencer said entering the kitchen.

"You're Spaghetti Tacos that's what." Mrs Benson said.

"But you made them." Spencer said. They both exchanged some weird look and Freddie and Sam shuddered. They set the plates onto the table and got the cups.

Soon Carly entered the apartment with Philip right at her heels. "Hey guys I'm home."

"Hey Carly." Everyone chimed.

"So what's for dinner?" Carly asked.

"Just sit down. Mama's hungry." Sam said and pushed Carly into her seat. They all laughed and each took their seat. Philip beside Carly, Sam beside Freddie and spencer beside Mrs Benson.

"So how was the movie?" Freddie asked.

"It was alright. A little sappy though." Philip said.

"No it wasn't." Carly said.

"Oh right that was just you giggling at every scene." Philip said. Carly playfully hit Philip in the arm.

"I was not." Carly said.

"Whatever you say." Philip said before taking a bite out of his taco. "Remind me to never watch another chick flick again." He said to Carly.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you have it. Okay I know this may have been a little pointless chap but I wanted to show a contrast to what is going to happen. It will revolve around one ship mentioned above. Take you guess. ****I can imagine the happy family scene there. It was kinda nice to write. Sorry if it sucked though, I was having a writer's block.**

**Okay so I most probably update iBecome a girl tomorrow and that would comclude the story. So please review.**


	2. Hallways and Test

**i****Mystère**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iMystère. Sorry for the late Update, very busy with tests this week. Oh and if you didn't know, this story revolves around carly/Philip but it is seen through the eyes of Sam and Freddie. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hallways and Test

Carly stood at her looking through her biology textbook. The frantic look on her face could only mean that she was cramming for a test. Sam then walked into the busy hallway, backpack over one shoulder.

"Hey Carls." Sam said, opening her own locker and taking out a piece of ham.

"Sorry can't talk, cramming for biology test." Carly said, never taking her eyes off the book.

"You? Cramming? I never would have thought that THE Carly shay would cram for anything." Sam said.

"Yeah well unlike you, my boyfriend keeps distracting me from studying. He can be so infuriating some times." Carly said.

"It beats having your boyfriend who watch over you like a hawk, making sure you get every word into your head." Sam said.

"So I take it that you are ready for the test?" Carly asked.

"The test? I'm ready for the examination." Sam said, making Carly laugh. Carly then forced herself to stop laughing.

"No! No laughing, study now." Carly said before plunging her head back into her book.

"Man Carls, chillax." Sam said.

"I cannot chillax. Now the hypothalamus…" Carly mumbled to herself. Just then Philip walked into the hallway.

"Hey guys." He said, moving up behind Carly.

"Hey. Where's Freddie?" Sam asked. Philip just shrugged and bent down to Carly's Shoulder level.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked.

"Don't whatcha doin me. It's because of you that I couldn't study last night." Carly said.

"Aww I'm sorry." He said giving a puppy dog face. "Look on the bright side, at least if you fail, we both fail together."

"That does not make me feel any better." Carly said. Sam was keeping a lookout for Freddie the entire time. Finally she saw the dork walking towards them.

"Hey." He said.

"What took you so long?" Sam said, walking over to him.

"Sorry, my mom. No more explanation required." He said as he placed a tiny kiss on Sam's cheek.

Sam quickly wiped it off and hit him on the arm. "Not in public dork." Sam said. Freddie's face fell slightly but he knew Sam didn't like the whole mushy thing so he tried to accommodate. "But I'm glad you took the initiative." Sam said. Just then a smile appeared on Freddie's face.

"So you guys ready for the test?" Freddie said.

"Argh!" Carly shouted.

"Did I say something wrong?" Freddie asked, looking towards Philip who just shrugged.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not ready for the test at all. I can't even remember what the hypothalamus is for?" Carly said.

"Easy, the hypothalamus detects changes in the body's internal environment and sends signals to the pituitary gland, which in turn maintains homeostasis." Sam said. Everyone's jaw fell open.

"Wow Sam I didn't know you studied that hard?" Carly said.

"Yeah well it's all Fredork's fault." Sam said.

"Aww Sam I'm so proud of you." Freddie said.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Sam said.

"We better head to class. Don't want to be late for the test." Philip said.

"Can everyone stop saying test. It's making me nervous." Carly said. Everyone just laughed and headed for their biology class.

* * *

The four came out of the class. Three with smiles on their faces while one looked very sad.

"Wow that test was easy." Sam said.

"Yeah that's what happens when you actually study." Freddie said.

"Hey I always study, it just that I study meat products. But I would admit, it felt good to know all the answers to a test." Sam said.

"And now you will see your very first A." Freddie said.

"So Carly, it wasn't that bad right?" Sam asked. Carly looked at Sam, then to Philip.

"It was the worst test I've ever done." Carly said.

"Hey relax, it isn't even included in your final grade." Philip said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Carly said.

"Of course I'm right. You think I'm going to make you fail a test if it was an important one?" Philip said.

"Oh you are too sweet." Carly said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Freddie asked.

"Um if I may suggest, can Freddie and me have the night alone. I mean it's not like I don't like you guys but…" Sam said.

"Sam it's fine. I was thinking the same thing." Carly said.

"Wait so we have dates tonight?" Freddie and Philip said at the same time.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Okay cool. So you wanna go for a movie then dinner or something?" Freddie asked.

"Sounds perfect." Sam said.

"Okay I think we'll let you guys have the mall. We will have a romantic dinner at my house." Carly said.

"Magnifique." Philip said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was the next chap. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the short Chap. And do correct me if the little bio info was wrong. My biology is a little rusty.**

**Okay, I'm sure you guys know that Dan Schneider, the creator of iCarly has been putting up videos on his YouTube account. But the thing is, let's try to remain peaceful. They whole seddie-creddie wars may piss Dan off and we don't want that. So all I'm saying is that, we shall preserve our dignity by not putting down another ship. If you see something you don't like we can keep it to ourselves. We don't want to stoop to any level that we don't want to be.**

**Okay sorry for that long rant but I just felt it needed to be said. Anyway, please review.**


	3. Shocking Date

**i****Mystère**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iMystère. Enjoy.**

* * *

Shocking Date

Freddie stood in front his mirror, inspecting his outfit. It was his usual polo T-shirt with jeans but Sam actually said this was her favourite outfit on him so he decided to wear it. He glanced at the clock. 7.30 pm. He had to pick up Sam at 8 so he still had some time. He grabbed his keys and walked out of his room.

"Mom, I'm going out." he shouted.

"For?" She shouted from the kitchen.

"Date with Sam tonight." He said as he opened the front door.

"Okay don't be out too late." She said as Freddie closed the door. He walked over to the elevator and got in. When he arrived in the lobby, a sleeping Lewbert sat at his desk a smoothie in his hands. Freddie didn't know what compelled him but he went over, took the smoothie and poured it over Lewbert's head, before running out.

Half asleep and covered in smoothie, Lewbert didn't see who did it. Freddie laughed as he walked to his car. "Man I guess Sam is influencing me more than I know." He said.

Just as he was about to get into his old car, a yellow Chevrolet Camaro pulled into the parking lot. Freddie leaned against his car and waited for the owner to exit the car.

"New Car?" Freddie asked when he saw the owner emerge.

"Of course. I couldn't possibly bring me car from France now could I?" Philip said.

"Hmm true." Freddie said.

"So you going to meet Sam?" Philip asked. Freddie nodded before glancing at his watch.

"Oh I better get going. Don't want to be late." Freddie said, turning to get into his car.

"Hey!" Freddie turned and saw Philip toss him something. Freddie caught it and looked at the keys sitting in his palm. Freddie looked to Philip and raised an eyebrow. "Take it for a spin." Philip said pointing to the Camaro.

"Seriously?" Freddie asked. Philip nodded. "But I mean aren't you scared that I would total it or something?" Freddie asked. Normal people were usually very protective of their brand new car.

"Total it? Dude you drive safer than me." Philip said walking towards the lobby. "And Sam will be surprised when you arrived at her doorstep in that. Have fun." He said before disappearing behind the doors.

Freddie smiled and got into the Camaro. He admired the interior for awhile before realising he was going to be late. He started up the engine and back out onto the street. The ride was extremely smooth and before he knew it, he was at Sam's house. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming?" Sam's voice rang. The door opened and Sam stood there.

"Hey beautiful, ready for our date?" Freddie said.

"Yep. Mom I'm going out." Sam shouted before closing the door. Freddie led her to the car and awaited her reaction. Sam stopped in her tracks when she saw the Camaro.

"Like my car?" Freddi said.

"Whoa Freddie. Whose is it?" Sam asked, stepping towards the car.

"What I can't be the owner of this car?" Freddie asked. Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's Philip's isn't it." Sam said.

"Yeah." Freddie said, blushing. "Come on, get in." The two got into the car and drove to the mall.

* * *

"That movie was the bomb." Sam said emerging from the cinema.

"Yeah but I never knew you like Harry Potter." Freddie asked.

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me Freddifer." Sam said.

"Anyway, what do you want to do now?" Freddie asked.

"I'm kinda hungry." Sam said.

"Of course you are. Let's head to MacDonald's." Freddie said. The couple walked hand in hand to the MacDonald's outlet in the mall, talking about anything under the sun. Just then Sam saw someone familiar.

"Hey is that Philip?" Sam asked. Freddie turned in the direction Sam was pointing.

"Yeah it looks like him. But shouldn't he be with Carly?" Freddie asked.

"If he is then they broke the promise of us taking the mall today." Sam said. "Hey Philip." Sam shouted but he didn't hear. The started walking towards him until they saw him put a necklace into his pocket before walking off without paying.

"Um Sam, did you see what I just saw?" Freddie asked.

"That depends. Did you just see Philip Shoplift from that store?" Sam asked.

"Yep we saw the same thing." Freddie said, turning to Sam.

"Well, why would he do that?" Sam asked.

"Umm maybe that wasn't him. I mean it could be someone who looks like him. He's probably with Carly now." Freddie said.

"I hope you're right." Sam said.

"Me too. I mean I already hated him once, I don't want to do it again." Freddie said.

"Maybe we could…" Sam said holding out her phone. Freddie nodded and Sam started dialling Carly's home number. The phone rang for a few seconds before Carly answered.

"Hello, Shay's residence." Carly said.

"Carly, it's Sam. Is Philip there?" Sam asked.

"Well he was." Carly said.

"What do you mean was?" Sam asked.

"Well he said he had to go off to get something." Carly said.

"So you are saying he isn't with you." Sam said.

"Yeah I just told you he had to get something."

"Yeah he's getting something alright." Sam said.

"What?" Carly said.

"Nothing nevermind. See you tomorrow. Bye Carly." Sam said.

"Bye Sam." Carly said before hanging up.

Sam placed her phone back into her pocket and looked to Freddie. "Well seems like Philip left early to go get 'something'." Sam said, using air quotes around 'something'.

"Okay so we are friends with a shoplifter?" Freddie said. "What so bad about that." Freddie said, nervously laughing. Sam just looked at him. "Okay fine it's bad."

"I wonder…" Sam said.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"If he stole that, I wonder if the Camaro was stolen?" Sam asked.

"Ughh, I don't want to know." Freddie said. The two then walked to MacDonald's, hoping food will get their mind off this problem.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you have it. Like I said to some reviewers, this story may warp you image of Philip a little but not to worry though. I shall not say more. **

**I notice I don't get many reviews for this so please review. I'm begging you. The last chap i only got three reviews and below 100 hits which is an all time low for me and makes me think you guys are not enjoying the story which is making me sad.**


	4. Truth Timeor Not

**i****Mystère**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iMystère. Enjoy.**

* * *

Truth Time…or Not

Freddie and Sam sat in the Camaro on the way back to Bushwell Plaza. Sam was constantly looking around the car to find any evidence that the car wasn't Philip's but so far she could not find anything.

"Sam stop it. I don't think you will find anything." Freddie said.

"I guess you're right. But I just want to make sure you know. I don't want to believe this car is stolen." Sam said.

"Yeah I know, me too. But searching for clues won't prove it either." Freddie said.

"Yeah I know." Sam said before facing the front.

"So do you think we should tell Carly?" Freddie asked.

"About what?" Sam asked, trying to get on Freddie's nerves.

"You know what. Well Should we?"

"I don't know. I mean we have no proof that that was Philip." Sam said and looked at Freddie who was raising an eyebrow. "Okay fine it did look a LOT like him."

"Do you think Carly would take it well if we told her?" Freddie asked. His grip on the steering wheel was getting tighter and his knuckles were turning white.

"Maybe, I mean she has known us for a long time." Sam said.

They finally arrived at Bushwell Plaza and got out of the car. Sam looked over at Freddie's old car and laughed.

"What?" Freddie said.

"No I just remembered just now when you picked me up." Sam said still chuckling.

"Yeah well what was so funny?" Freddie asked.

"Well I couldn't believe that you would think I would believe you actually got a Camaro. I mean look at your old car, it on the opposite side of the spectrum." Sam said.

"Haha yeah well at least I got a car." Freddie said.

"Hmm you got me there." Sam said.

"Wait you let me win the argument? I thought you would come up with some comeback line that would make me lost for words." Freddie said.

"Yeah I don't know what came over me. You must be rubbing off on me." Sam said.

They were walking into the lobby at this point. Lewbert was no longer at his desk.

"Speaking of rubbing off on each other, I did something you would have been proud off just now." Freddie said.

"You did something bad?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I poured Lewbert's smoothie over his head." Freddie said.

"That isn't something I would do." Sam said.

"Yes it is."

"No I would have taken the smoothie and drank it." Sam said.

"Right." Freddie said as they got into the elevator.

"Wait what were we talking about before we got distracted?" Sam asked.

"Umm…Oh Right Phlip." Freddie said. The got out the elevator and walked to Carly's door.

"So are we going to tell her?" Freddie asked.

"I guess so. I don't feel good keeping something like that from Carly." Sam said. Freddie nodded and both took a deep breath simultaneously before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Carly shouted from the living room.

"It's us." Sam and Freddie said in unison.

"Come in." They two walked into the apartment to see Carly sitting on the couch watching television. "Hey, how was your date?" Carly asked

"Great. How was yours?" Sam asked.

"Good. It would've been better if Philip didn't have to leave so soon." Caly said.

"Right speaking of Philip, There's something we need to tell you." Freddie said.

"What?" Carly asked sitting upright.

"Um…go on Sam." Freddie said chickening out and hiding behind Sam. Sam glared at him and he gave a nervous smile. Sam turned back and smiled at Carly.

"Um Carly we um…kinda…want to go get a drink from your fridge." Sam said, also chickening out. They both couldn't bear to break Carly's heart. Sam hurried to the kitchen pulling Freddie with her.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Freddie whispered to Sam as she stuck her head into the fridge.

"Why didn't you? You're the man, you should have more guts than me." Sam said as she still hid her head in the fridge.

"Guys there's something you guys are keeping from me." Carly said.

"Be right back Carly." Sam said. "Freddie you tell her." She whispered to Freddie again.

"No you tell her. You're her best friend, there is a lower chance she will kill you." Freddie said.

"Why would she kill me?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Girls can get emotional when the learn their boyfriends are criminals." Freddie said.

"Fine." Sam said. She walked back to Carly. "Um Carly we saw…" Sam was cut off when Philip walked into the apartmnent.

"Hey guys." He said as he walked up to Carly.

"Where have you been? You took so long." Carly asked.

"Well I had to get something and I forgot I lent Freddie my car so I had to walk." Freddie said.

Sam and Freddie retreated to the kitchen and stood by the island. The watched as the two talked and they couldn't feel that Philip was ever the criminal kind.

"I got you something." Philip said.

"Really what is it?" Carly asked.

"Close your eyes." Carly did as she was told. She soon felt something around her neck. She opened her eyes and saw a necklace around it.

"Oh my god Philip." Carly said. Sam and Freddie's eyes were bulging when they saw the necklace, immediately thinking it was the one he stole from the shop. "It must have cost a fortune." Carly said.

"Actually it was pretty cheap." Philip said.

"Yeah is free cheap enough for you?" Sam whispered to Freddie.

"I love it." Carly said. "So anyway, Sam, what were you guys going to tell me?" Carly asked.

"Oh umm… You know what, it wasn't that important." Sam said.

"Okay." Carly said and went back to talking to Philip.

Sam and Freddie exchanged glances. Both knew what the other was thinking, they needed to tell Carly soon.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. PLEASE! I'm BEGGING!**


	5. School and Denial

**iMystère**

**A/N: I'm back. Okay so exams are over and I'm back to writing. It's my holidays so i may be updating more frequently. Okay so here's the next chap of iMystère. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Recap: So Sam and Freddie say Philip stealing from a store in the mall. The went back to Carly's Apartment to tell her but Philip returned and they didn't get the chance.

School and Denial

Sam opened her eyes and looked to her left where her alarm clock was ringing. "Argh, I hate that thing." Sam shouted as she threw her pillow at it, silencing it immediately. She sat in bed, looking at the ceiling. She knew she had to get up but her body just didn't want to move. Her phone then vibrated. She opened it and read the text.

"Wake up Sam. I know your still laying in bed. Freddie." The text read. Sam let a groan out and texted back.

"How do you know? I could already be ready." She clicked send and sat up, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. She rubbed her eyes, before her phone vibrated again.

"No you are not. Right now, you just sat up." Sam cursed at herself.

"You know me too well." Sam texted and clicked send before walking to the dresser taking out her clothes. Once again her phone vibrated.

"Yeah I do. Well I'll be over in a while. I'll let you get ready now." She closed her phone and walked to her pillow on the floor. She picked it up, revealing the alarm clock underneath. "Yeah great present Freddie, get me an alarm clock." She said and placed it back on the table. She walked to the bathroom and got ready.

Soon she was done and exited the bathroom. She could hear her mom talking which meant Freddie was already there. She walked to the living room, running a towel through her wet hair. She saw Freddie talking to her mom. Mrs Puckett liked Freddie, always thinking he was a good influence on Sam. Freddie saw her and waved hi.

"Hey" Sam said. "Almost done. We can go soon." Sam said and went back to her room. She blew dry her hair and straighten up her outfit. She then grabbed her backpack and went to the living room.

"Ready?" Freddie asked and Sam nodded. He grabbed his backpack and walked to the door. "Bye Mrs Puckett." Freddie said. Typical Freddie always polite.

"Bye Mom." Sam said as she followed Freddie out the door. She ran up to Freddie and slid one arm around his arm, interlocking them. "Hey handsome." He simply smiled and kissed Sam on the forehead.

"So how was your night." Freddie asked.

"Ugh, I dreamt that we told Carly about Philip and she flipped." Sam said.

"Speaking of that, do you think we should tell her today?" Freddie asked.

"Why not. The earlier the better I say. Of course only if Philip isn't with her." Sam said.

"Well duh." Freddie said earning him a light punch in the arm.

Soon they were at the school. They had arrived relatively early and they walked to their lockers. Freddie had recently moved lockers so he was now next to Sam. Of course Sam had been the one to help him get the locker. As they walked to their locker they saw Carly at her locker, retrieving some books.

"Hey there's Carly." Sam said.

"Wait, I don't see Philip anywhere. I think we should tell her now." Freddie said and Sam nodded.

"Hey Carly." Sam said.

"Hey, you guys are early." Carly said.

"Yeah you too." Freddie said.

"Yeah well I had to get something so I needed to come early." Carly said.

"Hey Carly, is Philip around?" Sam asked.

"No why?" Carly asked.

"Okay remember yesterday when Freddie and I wanted to tell you something?" Sam said.

"Oh yeah, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Carly asked.

"Okay well it's about Philip." Sam said nervously.

"What about him?" Carly said.

"Well you see yesterday when we were at the mall we kinda...saw...him do stuff." Sam said. She didn't know how to break it to Carly.

"Okay what kind of stuff." Carly said.

"Um...we saw..." Sam said but was cut off by Freddie.

"We saw Philip shoplifting." Freddie said.

"What?" Carly asked, confused.

"Well we kinda saw someone that looked a lot like Philip stealing something from the mall." Sam said.

"No it can't be him." Carly said. "Why are you guys talking about Philip like this? Are you trying to get me to break up with him?" Carly said, getting a little deffensive.

"No, we are not." Sam said. She was fearing this. This also happened in her dream.

"Then why are you saying these stuff." Carly said almost shouting.

"Look Carly, we are just telling you what we saw yesterday. We are not sure who we saw. It may have just been someone that looked like Philip. We thought we just wanted to tell you." Freddie said.

"Yeah well you shouldn't jump to conclusion like that." Carly said.

"Jump to conclusions? Carly..." Freddie was also on the verge of shouting.

"Stop." Sam said. "I don't want us to fight with each other over a small thing as this. Carly can you just forget we said anything about this?" Sam asked. Carly nodded. "Okay thanks. Sorry about everything." Sam said.

"It's okay. I guess I shouldn't have raised my voice. I mean you guys were just trying tell me what you saw. I'm sorry too." Carly said. Sam then hugged Carly, Freddie stood there smiling.

"Oh come here Freddie!" Sam shouted without looking at him. Freddie went and joined in the hug. The broke the hug and Sam spoke.

"So we cool?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." Carly said. Carly then looked at her watch. "Oh my god. Guys I have to go." Carly said and ran off.

"Bye Carly." The two said simultaneously. Both leaned against their locker. "So was that really Philip we saw or someone else?" Freddie said.

"I don't know. I mean Philip really doesn't seem like the one to steal." Sam said.

"Yeah I know. Maybe we should forget whatever we saw." Freddie said.

"Yeah I think so too. I especially don't want to get into a fight with Carly because of this." Sam said. Freddie stood there and sighed.

The bell then rang and the two walked off to class.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there it was. Wow I haven't written in so long it feels different. I'm sorry if the Chap was short and kinda boring. I'm having a slight writer's block. So please review.**


	6. Caught in the Act, Again

**iMystère**

**A/N: Okay, I know that I have not been updating lately. I'm terribly sorry. It's just that even during my holidays I'm busy. How wrong is that. Anyway, here's the next chap.**

**

* * *

**

Caught in the Act, Again

Sam and Freddie sat in Freddie's apartment, watching television. It was Friday night and Carly was out shopping with Wendy. Sam sat there, head on Freddie's lap as they watched people running around doing silly stuff on a Spanish game show.

"Hey." Sam said, turning upwards to face Freddie.

"Yeah." Freddie replied, looking down to meet her eyes.

"I'm hungry." Sam said.

"Well, do you want to go out for dinner or order in or something?" Freddie asked.

"Hmm let's go out." Sam said sitting up.

"Where to?"

"Um the mall?" Sam suggested.

"Great." Freddie said as he got up and grabbed their jackets. He handed Sam her's and walked to the front door. "Mom, Sam and I are going to the mall, you want anything?" Freddie shouted.

"No thanks. Have fun you two." Mrs bellowed from her room. Freddie opened the door.

"After you, my princess." Freddie said motioning to the door.

"Don't get all mushy on me boy." Sam said as she stepped out of the apartment. Suddenly Freddie came up behind her and picked her up, swinging her around before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I thought you liked mushy." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam said, letting out blush. Freddie laughed as he put Sam down and walked to the elevator. Sam following behind.

The elevator soon reached the ground floor and the two stepped out, only to be deafened but a screaming Lewbert. "Get out of my lobby! I just mopped in here." he screeched.

"Yeah well it looks the same as always. Filthy." Freddie said before they walked out of Bushwell.

"Wow, that's the first I've seen you shout at Lewbert." Sam said.

"Yeah well no one screams at my girl." Freddie said, putting on the tough guy act, making Sam laugh.

"Oh my big strong man." Sam said and clung onto Freddie's arm, playing along.

They rest of the way to the mall flew by. Time passes when you are laughing about anything and everything. They entered the mall to be greeted by the sound of teens al hanging out.

"So where do you want to eat?" Freddie asked.

"Hmm, oh I know." Sam said and pulled Freddie along.

"Sam slow down. Where are we going?" Freddie asked as he tried to keep up with Sam. Suddenly Sam stopped and Freddie crashed into her.

"Here we are." Sam said. Freddie looked at the shop in front of him. It was a French cuisine restaurant.

"Here?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded. "Any reason for the sudden craving for french food?"

"Reminds me of our trip to Paris." Sam said before walking into the restaurant. "And I have developed a liking to Escargot."

Freddie laughed as he remembered the time when he fed Sam snails and she freaked out when she found out

* * *

They sat at their table, empty dishes on the table. The meal had been spent remembering their trip to Paris.

"Wow I'm full." Freddie said.

"Weakling." Sam said, still eating her desert.

"Well I din't have training." Freddie said. "Hey didn't you say Carly was shopping with Wendy?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe she's still here, I'll give her a call." Freddie said. Sam nodded and continued with her desert. Freddie took out his phone and dialed Carly's number. The phone rang for a few seconds before Carly answered.

"Hello?" Carly said.

"Hey Carls, Freddie here." Freddie said.

"Oh hey Freddie, what's up."

"Oh Sam and I were just wondering if you were still at the mall."

"Nope, I just left a few minutes ago. Why?" Carly asked.

"Oh no reason just wondering if you wanted to walk home together."

"Oh well it's okay. Thanks anyway."

"No probs. See you later or tomorrow, either of them." Freddie said.

"Bye." Carly said and hung up.

"Carly's already headed home." Freddie said to Sam who was now finished with her food.

"Okay, so do you want to hang around for a while or go home?" Sam asked. Freddie glanced at his watch. It was only 8.

"It's still early, I say we stay here for a while." Freddie said.

"Kay. So are you going to pay or what?" Sam asked.

"Have I ever not paid for your food?" Freddie said.

"True." Sam said and Freddie chuckled. He called for the waiter and got the bill. While paying Sam noticed someone familiar. "Hey Freddie, is that Philip?"

Freddie turned as the waiter walked away. He searched for the person in question. "Where I don't see him?" Freddie said.

"There, outside that shop." Sam said pointing.

"Oh I see him now. Yeah looks like him." Freddie said. They had already put the whole stealing thing behind them and convinced themselves that it was someone else.

The got up and walked towards Philip. Before they got the chance to say hi, they noticed he was acting really suspicious again. "Does he seem suspicious again today?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah." Sam said, unconsciously taking out her phone. She started videoing what she saw.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked.

"I just feel like I need to do this." Sam said. Just then they sa him put something in his pocket, again.

"Oh my god. Did you see that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sam I'm right beside you." Freddie said. "Did you catch that on video?"

"Yeah. Now Carly will have to believe us. I mean it's totally Philip." Sam said.

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't go all berserk again." Freddie said.

"Don't exaggerate, she didn't go berserk." Sam said.

"Well it's either she's going to go berserk or she's going into depression." Freddie said.

"You know, you are such a drama queen." Sam said.

The two was arguing so much they didn't notice Philip leave.

"Okay Sam you win." Freddie said.

"Thank you. Wait where did Philip go?" Sam asked.

"Huh he must have left." Freddie said.

"Well it doesn't matter, we have all the evidence right here."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so how was that. Did you like it? Oh Philip is turning out to be not who he seems to be. Lol. Please review.**


	7. Broken Hearts

**iMystère**

**A/N: Okay, I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. I just have no idea why this story isn't flowing for me. It seems forced when I write this story, I have no idea why. Maybe it's not my best idea but I will finish it.

* * *

**

Broken Hearts

A few days has passed since the repeat of Philips 'accident'. This time Sam and Freddie decided they should plan out how they tell Carly to avoid another Carly outburst. This time they were ready and they now had evidence that Philip was shoplifting.

The two were in the iCarly studio. Carly was still in school finishing up a project. They had asked Carly to meet them there after she was done but tried to hint that Philip wasn't welcome without saying it out loud.

"So are you ready?" Sam asked Freddie, holding a bottle of water and sipping it.

"Yeah everything's set up." Freddie replied. He noticed Sam fidgeting the bottle and figured she was nervous. "Hey are you nervous?"

"Yeah a little." Sam said.

"Whoa. THE Sam Puckett is nervous?" Freddie said and chuckled slightly.

"Oh shut up. I mean aren't you nervous?" Sam asked cocking an eyebrow at Freddie.

"Not really. Why are you so jumpy anyway?"

"I...I don't know. I just feel Carly isn't going to take it well again." Sam said. Just then they heard the front door open. "Carly's here." Sam said. The elevator started moving and they knew Carly was on the way up.

"Okay this is it. Just take a deep breath and relax. It's just Carly. Act Casual." Freddie said. They both sat on beanbags and faced the elevator, waiting for Carly.

They elevator arrived at the studio and the door open. Carly stepped out, only to see both her friends staring at her. "Um is everything okay guys?" That was the first question that popped into her head.

"Yeah everything is fine." Freddie said.

"Then why the creepy stares?" Carly question, placing her bag by the door. Sam and Freddie looked at each other and nodded slightly.

"Actually not everything is fine." Sam said getting up and Freddie following suit.

"Okay so what's your problem?" Carly asked immediately thinking it was Sam's problem.

"Um it isn't so much as my problem but your problem?" Sam said.

"My problem? What are you guys talking about?" Carly said.

"Well remember when we told you about that thing that Philip did?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah but I thought you guys said that you would forget about that since that could have been anyone." Carly said.

"We did forget it. Only that a few days ago something happened that made the memory fresh again." Sam said.

"I don't believe you guys. Why do you guys hate Philip that much?" Carly said.

"We don't hate him. We couldn't believe this either but we must face the truth." Sam said. Meanwhile Freddie walked to his tech cart.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this. I'm leaving." Carly shouted before Sam grabbed her and turned her to the television.

"Play it." Sam said and Freddie nodded.

"What are you doing! Let go of me!" Carly shouted.

"Watch that." Sam instructed. Carly turned her head to the screen only to see Philip hanging around in the mall.

"Is that Philip?" Carly asked and stopped struggling, causing Sam to release her. "Is this live or something? Some hidden camera?" They two shook their heads and Carly returned her attention to the screen.

She then saw Philip take something from the store and put it in his pocket. Carly started to tear up. The video then suddenly started to shake and Sam and Freddie's bickering could be heard. Freddie stopped the video. "You don't need to hear the rest." Freddie said.

"Now do you believe us?" Sam asked.

"But...How...When...how could this be?" Carly stammered and collapsed on the floor. Sam went over to Carly to comfort her.

"Hey it's okay. Don't beat yourself up on it." Sam said.

"It's just that I feel like such a bad friend. I mean I should have trusted you guys." Carly said.

"Hey it's okay. There are plenty of other guys out there, one that isn't a criminal." Freddie said.

"You're not helping!" Sam snapped at him.

"Sorry." Freddie said.

"But he is right. I mean Philip isn't the only guy in the world." Sam said.

"I know it's just that...that..." Carly stopped and stared at Sam with watery eyes.

"Oh no. You did not." Sam eyes became wide and Carly continued crying.

"What? Can someone fill me in?" Freddie said.

"She slept with Philip." Sam whispered into his ear.

"Oh my god." Freddie said.

"It's just that...we were there...and..." Carly said.

"It's okay. But you do know that you have to end it with Philip don't you?" Sam said. Carly nodded.

"I'll do it now. I don't I can if I wait." Carly said and took out her phone. She dialed Philips number and put the phone to her ear. It rang a few times but there was no answer. It went to voice mail and Carly left a message.

"Philip I know that this is sudden but I think we shouldn't see each other anymore. I don't think it's going to work out between us. Bye Philip." Carly said in between sobs.

"It's okay Carls. Come on, a tub of ice cream always makes me feel better." Freddie said and helped Carly up.

"Thanks guys. You are the best friends anyone could have." Carly said as they went down to the kitchen.

Soon they were in the kitchen Sam still comforting Carly while Freddie got the ice cream. "Come on, maybe some girly cow will cheer you up." Sam said and walked her over to the couch.

"There you go, strawberry ripple. Your favourite." Freddie said as he handing Carly a tub of ice cream and a spoon.

"Thanks Freddie." Carly said as she stared at the spoon. Just then her phone started ringing. She took it out and looked at the name on the screen.

"Oh my god it's Philip. I don't know what to do." Carly said.

"Just tell him what you wanted to tell him just now." Sam said. Carly nodded and answered the call.

"Hello Carly? Why...what...did I do something wrong?" Philip's frantic voice boomed through the speaker.

"It's just that, I don't think it's going to work out. I'm sorry Philip. Just ... I'm sorry Philip. Bye." Carly said.

She hung up then smiled at her friends. A weak smile. Just to let them know she was okay. She plunged her spoon into the ice cream and ate, drowning out the sadness.

* * *

**A/N: Okay the drama begins. Lol. So what do you guys think. Did you like it? And again I'm sorry for the super slow updates, like I said earlier this story isn't really clicking for me, maybe that's why it has so little readers. Oh well, anyway Selamat Hari Raya to all my muslim friends and readers.**


	8. Repairing Hearts and Hearty Breakfasts

**iMystère**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iMystere. I would like to give a shout out to toughgirl13 for being such an awesome reader and reviewer. Anyway on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

Repairing Hearts and Hearty Breakfasts

Carly was sound asleep on the couch, hugging an empty ice cream tub. Freddie sat at the kitchen island, worrying about Carly.

"Do you think she would be all right?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen her this upset before." Freddie said, turning to Sam. The two had stayed over that night to comfort Carly, who fell asleep shortly after finishing the tub of ice cream.

"I know. What if Philip creates a scene in school about everything. It could make her more upset." Sam said.

"Yeah. Speaking of school, do you think she should go to school today?" Freddie asked.

"Let her decide." Sam said and walked over to the couch. "Carly?" Sam said, shaking Carly a little. Her eyes slowly opened. "Hey, do you want to go to school today? I'm sure Spencer wouldn't mind if you missed one day."

"No, I'll be okay. I better get ready." Carly said as she sat up. Her eyes were red, not surprising as she had been crying the whole night, even in her sleep. Sam was helping Carly stand up when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Carly said weakly.

"It's Mrs Benson." Came the voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Carly said and Mrs Benson entered.

"Freddie are you ready for school yet?"

"Yeah mom." Freddie replied as Sam led Carly upstairs to her room.

"Is something wrong with Carly? She looks like she's been crying." Mrs Benson said, motherly instinct taking over.

"She broke up with Philip and she's kind of torn up." Freddie said.

"Break up? Why? They looked so happy together." Mrs Benson said, getting curious.

"Well...Sam and I kind off saw him...Shoplifting." Freddie whispered the last part, trying not to let Carly hear so she doesn't start crying again.

"Shoplifting? Philip seemed like such a good boy, I can't believe he would shoplift."

"Yeah we wouldn't too if we didn't see him with our own eyes." Freddie said.

"Aww will Carly be alright? It just breaks my heart to see her so sad." Mrs Benson said.

"I don't know"

"Well maybe a good breakfast will cheer her up. What do you think I should prepare?" Mrs Benson asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Waffles maybe. Carly loves waffles." Freddie said and Mrs Benson nodded.

"Hey, help me wake Spencer up while I start on the waffles." Mrs Benson said. With that Freddie went to Spencer's room.

After ten minutes or so, Carly came back down with Sam. "Wow what smells so good?" Sam asked.

"Waffles. Freddie said it was Carly's favourite. I thought it would cheer you up a little." Mrs Benson said.

"Aww thanks Mrs Benson. You guys too." Carly said.

"Hey it's no problem. That's what friends are for." Freddie said.

"Yeah. Just know that we are always here for you." Sam said as she went up to Carly. "Okay so can we eat now?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Carly said. "You know what, I think I can get through this, as long as I have you guys."

"Aww" Mrs Benson, Freddie and Sam said simultaneously. "I think this calls for a group hug." Sam said. Carly chuckled as everyone crowded around her and gave her one big hug.

"I see hugging." Spencer said coming out of his room.

"Hey Spence." Carly said. She was feeling much better.

"So everything all right?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. Okay let's stop talking and have us some waffles." Carly said and everyone proceeded to the table for breakfast.

* * *

The trio entered school, dreading another day of boring classes. Carly now felt a lot better than the previous night. However she did not remember that her first class was with Philip. Sam and Freddie remembered and this time, they will not be there to help her since they were in a different class.

"Um Carly will you be all right later?" Sam asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Carly asked.

"Well Philip will be there you know?" Freddie said.

"Oh right." Carly's smile fell slightly. "Nevermind, I'll be okay, as long as you guys are there."

Sam and Freddie looked at each other nervously and then back at Carly.

"But you guys won't be there will you?" Carly said. Remembering they did not share the same first period. "Oh my god how will I manage." Carly said, thinking she would break down again and everything.

"Okay Carly, let's see maybe you can ignore him." Freddie said.

"Ignore him? How can I do that? Just seeing him may make me feel bad." Carly said.

"Well sit in the front so you won't see him. Then he can't talk to you since the teacher will see." Sam said.

"Wow that's really...smart." Freddie said.

"Hey just because I don't do well in school does not mean I'm not smart. It's called street smarts." Sam said. "And since you're tutoring me I've been doing well in school."

"I know. I'm such a good teacher." Freddie said.

"Oh shut up." Sam said.

"No you shut up"

"I said shut up first."

"You wanna kiss me?" Freddie said.

"I thought you would never ask." Sam said. They leaned together before Carly put her hands in between their faces.

"Um I thought we were talking about my problems." Carly said.

"Oh right. Well just do what I said and everything should be fine." Sam said.

"Okay. I hope your right. Well I better head to class." Carly said before walking towards her class.

"Okay well we better head to class too." Freddie said.

"Or how about we finish what we started just now." Sam said, pushing freddie against the locker.

"Um Sam I don't think this is the right time or place." Freddie said. Sam rolled her eyes and released Freddie. "But we can continue later." Freddie whispered into Sam's ear. Sam smiled and followed Freddie to class.

* * *

**A/N: Okay hope you liked it. I had to add some humour into it. It was becoming a little too serious. Lol. I liked this chap and I loved the seddie banter at the end. Sorry about the part after Carly left, my minds a bit corrupted lately. I managed to keep it clean though. Well the show itself has hidden dirty things so why not. Lol.**

**Anyway, again thx to toughgirl13. Check out her stries if you have the chance. And again please review.**


	9. Class Can Be Dreadful

**iMystère**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iMystere. Okay I'm REALLY SORRY for the long wait. I've been so busy, which makes me tired and thus making me have longer sleeping hours and less time to write. I know it's not a good excuse but please don't kill me. Thoughts in italics.

* * *

**

Class Can Be Dreadful

Carly walked to class. The voices of her best friends drifted away as she left them in the hallway. She kept her mind focused on ignoring Philip. She just had to sit in the front of the class and everything would be fine.

The classroom came into view and she took a deep breath, just in case Philip was already there. She needed to be ready. She opened the door and scanned the still half empty class. Philip was no where to be found. She heaved a sigh of relief and took a seat at the front of the class. She took out her books in preparation for class.

"_I can do this. I know I can._" Carly thought. She put a smile on her face and looked up, only to see Philip enter the class. Carly's smile fell and she tired to look away, pretending he wasn't there. However she could still him from the corner of her eyes. He was walking towards her, slowly approaching. Carly knew the questions were coming. Why, how, what did he do. She braced for his arrival, knowing that there was no escape at this time.

He stopped in front of her desk, not saying anything. Carly looked at the table before finally looking up at his face, which was a big mistake. He looked broken. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could Ms Briggs walked into class.

"Everyone get to your seats." She bellowed.

Philip slowly walked to his seat. Carly now started to feel guilty. She had never seen him so sad before. He was always the cheerful person. The person that would brighten up her day, but now it was the total opposite.

The lesson was dreadful, not only cause Ms Briggs was teaching it but because she could feel Philip staring at her, burning a hole in her back. She had this empty feeling in her stomach and made her want to throw up.

Forty-five minutes had passed but to Carly, it felt more like forty-five hours. She kept her head down almost the whole time in class, staring at the book on her desk. She finally looked up when there was an announcement.

"Ms Briggs, please proceed to the Principle's office." The PA system boomed.

"Okay class I have to go meet the principle for our weekly delinquent review, or as some may say the Sam Puckett review. Finish up chapter eight and you can leave when class is over." Ms Briggs said, before grabbing her stuff and leaving the class.

Carly watched in horror as Ms Briggs left. No teacher equals no one to keep student's in their seats. Just as everyone was sure Ms Briggs was out of earshot, the whole class got out of their seats, talking to their friends or some even leaving the class.

Carly remained seated, hoping that Philip wouldn't come over. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was so she shrugged his hand off.

"Carly, come on don't do this to me." Philip said and sat beside Carly. Carly didn't respond. "Okay at least tell me what I did wrong."

"I..." Carly began but stopped. She knew if she continued she would break down again, this time without the support of Sam and Freddie.

"You what?" Philip asked. Carly again didn't respond and turned away from him. "Carly, if you don't tell me, how do you expect me to change. Is it something about me?"

Carly just shook her head. "Then tell me what I did that made you want to break up? Is there someone else?" Philip asked. "Cause I understand and I will leave you alone. I only want you to be happy." Carly let a tear fall down her face. She just couldn't bear that such a sweet guy could end up shoplifting.

Philip took the tear the wrong way. "Oh...well I hope you two are happy." he said as he got up.

"No wait there is no one else." Carly said. She didn't know why she said that. He sat back down.

"Then tell me." Philip pushed. Carly took a deep breath.

"I..." this time Carly was interrupted by the bell. She quickly packed her stuff and exited the class.

"Carly wait, you didn't tell me." Philip shouted and exited the class. He followed Carly down the hallway as more student's flooded into the confined space. He tried to keep up with Carly but being smaller helped her move in between students. Philip reached the main hallway but Carly was gone. He sighed and was about to turn and leave when he saw Sam and Freddie coming down the stairs. He waited for them to come down, not wanting them to run as well.

He stepped out when they were close enough. They both saw him and was about to turn and run but her caught them by their backpacks.

"Okay guys spill. Why did Carly do this?" He asked.

"So I take it you're not taking it well." Sam asked turning to face him.

"Not taking it well? My girlfriend just broke up with me and I don't even know why." Philip shouted.

"Well what you did was pretty bad." Freddie said.

"What did I do? Come on if you don't tell me how am I supposed to know what is so bad."

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. What have you been doing at the mall a lot?" Sam asked.

"Huh...what does that have anything to do with this?" Philip asked, getting really confused

"Just tell us what you have been doing at the mall. We know." Sam said.

"Umm, eat, hang out? I still don't get where this is going."

"Argh just look at this." Freddie said taking out his phone and showing Philip the video of him shoplifting. As Philip watched the video his eyes grew to the size of tennis balls.

"But I..." Philip stuttered.

"You didn't think anyone saw that?" Sam said.

"I...I...but" Philip started.

"You what" Freddie asked.

"I can't believe it." Philip said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay sorry about the cliffy. I had to do it. Did you like the chap? And again I'm sooo sorry for the late update. I'm have been really busy and school starts next week so more work ahead. So please review.**


	10. Answers Revealed

**iMystère**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iMystere. Sorry for the long wait. Lol. School just started and well I had to wait for the weekend to update. The only good thing about school now is that I'm taking French and music as electives. Yay. Gonna be so much fun. Oh and this chap will reveal the mystery that is iMystere.

* * *

**

Answers are Revealed

"I can't believe it?" Philip said.

"Yeah you better believe it, we caught you in the act and there's no running." Freddie said.

"No no you don't understand. I'm as shocked about this as you are." Philip said.

"Okay now I'm confused. I would understand Carly, Freddie and me being shocked about this but why would you be shocked. I mean you did do it." Sam said.

"But that's the thing. I didn't do it." Philip said.

"Oh come on, the video doesn't lie." Sam said.

"Okay, I know you are never going to believe this but I have a twin brother. We are not very close so I don't like to talk about him. Last I saw him was three years ago when I went back home to Paris." Philip said.

"Oh please. Don't try to pull another Melanie on me." Freddie said.

"Wait what's a...Melanie?" Philip asked.

"Well a few years back, Sam tried to trick me by introducing a Melanie and claims she was Sam's sister." Freddie said before Sam thumped him on the head. "Hey what was that for?"

"You do realised that you found out Melanie was real eventually right?" Sam said. Freddie had finally met Melanie when he went to Sam's house.

"Oh right." Freddie said and smiled sheepishly.

"So you are saying that you have twin sister too?" Philip asked.

"Yeah but I can't stand her." Sam said.

"So then you have to believe me. Come on, I'm sure you didn't tell a lot of people you had a twin too didn't you." Philip said. Sam just smiled nervously and looked down.

"But the thing is Sam does have a real sister. All you are doing is trying to get out of this predicament." Freddie said.

"Argh what must I do to prove it to you guys." Philip said.

"Well show us this so called twin then maybe we will believe you." Sam said.

"And you have to be together when we see you." Freddie said.

"Okay maybe I can call someone who knows where he is?" Philip said taking out his phone. Just then the bell rang.

"Oh well maybe after school we can meet here." Philip said.

"Yeah, I want to know the truth." Sam said.

"Believe me, I am just as curious about this as you are." Philip said.

* * *

The final bell went off and the hallways started filling with students. Philip stood in the hallway taking out his phone. He dialed his home number in France, he needed to make sure that his brother was still there.

"Bonjour" The voice said from the other line.

"Mom?" Philip asked.

"Oh Philip honey, how have you been?" His Mother asked, the French accent clear in her voice.

"Good...Well actually I've been better." Philip said.

"Oh honey what's wrong?" His mother asked, concerned about her son.

"Well first Carly broke up with me only to find out that she broke up with me cuz Sam and Freddie saw me shoplifting at the mall but the thing is I never shoplifted but Sam and Freddie had it on video and they don't believe that that wasn't me. So I need to ask, is Pierre there?" Philip said in one breath.

"Whoa slow down baby, and no your brother isn't here. Didn't he come to see you?" His mother asked.

"No. Wait are you saying he's here? In Seattle?" Philip asked.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to visit you. He really didn't see you?"

"No. Okay so if he is in Seattle, do you happen to know the hotel he is staying at or any number I can contact him."

"He said something about the Beverly Garvin Hotel. He didn't say anything about a number." he mom said.

"Okay thanks so much mom. Love you." Philip said.

"You too." His mom said as he hung up the phone. Just then he saw Carly, Sam and Freddie coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys." He called out to them. Carly suddenly turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"So I take it she doesn't believe the whole brother thing too." Philip said.

"Actually, we didn't tell her about that part yet." Freddie said.

"Why not?" Philip asked, raising an eyebrow. He figured they would have told Carly in a heartbeat.

"Okay here's the thing, that day Carly found out you shoplifted..." Freddie started but was cut off by Philip.

"That wasn't me." he said.

"Well whatever, you, you're brother. Whatever it was, Carly was so broken she cried the whole night. So we couldn't tell her. We couldn't give her false hope you know. Until we are certain it was your brother." Freddie said. Philip nodded in agreement, he didn't want to hurt Carly.

"So do you have a plan to find you're 'brother'?" Sam said putting the air quotes around brother.

"Just talked to my mom. She said he came to Seattle and was staying at the Beverly Garvin Hotel." Philip said.

"Well then let's go." Philip said as he left the school and headed for his Camaro.

"So ready to start believing me?" Philip asked.

"Just drive." Sam said.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god. That must have been the worst chap I have EVER written. I feel it was so bad. DAMN THIS WRITER'S BLOCK! Please readers please review. For this chap I would love any kind of review since it was kinda bad. And please don't hold back if you do find it bad. I won't hold it against you and I would actually appreciate really honest reviews. Lol. Anyway, I'm thinking of writing a one shot in honor of halloween but that is only if I have time.**


	11. Gotcha

**iMystère**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iMystere. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Gotcha

Philip sat in the driver's seat, lost in thought. He was simply thinking why his brother would do anything as bad a shoplifting. He always knew his brother was never a bad kid and he couldn't think of anything that would make Pierre do anything like that.

"Hey are you okay?" Sam asked from the back seat. She saw that something was disturbing Philip and even though they didn't like that he shoplifted, he was still their friend.

"Huh? Oh...uh nothing." Philip said.

"Oh come on. Whenever anyone says 'nothing' it always means something." Sam said.

"Well it's just...i'm wondering why my brother would do anything like that." Philip said.

"Well if this brother of yours is real...i would say that maybe he...okay I got nothing." Freddie said, receiving a thump on the head from Sam. "Ow, what was that for?" Freddie exclaimed.

"For being a nub." Sam said.

Soon they pulled in front of the Beverly Garvin Hotel. "Okay ready to find my brother?" Philip said as he stepped out of his car, Sam and Freddie following behind. They entered the lobby and headed to the reception.

"Hi. Welcome to the Beverly Garvin Hotel. How can I help you?" the peppy receptionist asked.

"Hi I'm looking for my brother who is staying at this hotel." Philip said, hoping it would be as simple as that but he was really wrong.

"I'm sorry sir but we can't give out information about our customers." the receptionist said.

"But this is kinda urgent...." Philip continued arguing with the receptionist. Sam simply tuned them out.

"Hey where's the restroom?" Sam interrupted Philip and the receptionist argument.

"Oh um it's down the hallway on your right." The receptionist said. Sam walked down the hall, leaving Philip arguing, while Freddie simply waited.

She entered the clean restroom which wreaked of soap and detergent. Sam was soon done with her business and stood in front of the spotless mirror. She looked at her reflection and she realised she looked extremely tired. She had been staying up at Carly's only sleeping after her sad friend went to sleep. She splashed her face with water and wiped it dry.

She walked to the door and exited the bathroom, only to walk into Freddie.

"Ow watch where you're...Freddie?" Sam said when she realised it was Freddie.

"Oh hi." Freddie said sheepishly.

"What are you doing here, why aren't you with Philip?" Sam asked.

"Well try listening to him arguing with the receptionist. It's like torture, I couldn't take another second." Freddie said, taking Sam's hand in his. Sam looked at his hand and to his face. "What?" Freddie asked.

"We are in public. I thought I made it clear we do not do mushy stuff in public." Sam said, however not taking her hand away.

"If you don't like it so much, why are you still holding my hand?" Freddie smirked.

"Oh shut up." Sam said, still not removing her hand.

"But seriously, can we start doing more like couple stuff?" Freddie asked and made a pouty face.

"Fine." Sam said and Freddie smiled. They were about to return to Philip when they saw him walking towards the elevator.

"Hey Philip." Sam shouted. He didn't respond. Sam found this kinda strange and ran up to him and patted him on his shoulder. "Hey Philip."

He turned rather quickly, as if not expecting anyone to recognise him. He looked rather confused.

"Philip are you okay?" Freddie asked.

"Philip? Oh right yeah um...how have you guys been? Haven't seen you guys for so long?" He said. Sam and Freddie raised an eyebrow and looked towards each other.

"Um Philip, we just saw you a few minutes ago." Sam said.

"Oh right I um..." it was just then that Freddie realised that the shirt Philip was wearing was different.

"Hey, I thought you were wearing a blue shirt just now. Firstly, where did you get that white shirt and how did you change so fast?" Freddie asked, getting a little suspicious of this so called Philip.

"I uh..." Philip stuttered.

"Hey guys!" Someone shouted from behind them. Sam and Freddie turned and saw Philip walking towards them.

"Okay so if that's Philip..." Sam said and turned to the imposter. "That's Pierre." She said.

Pierre smiled nervously and ran in the opposite direction. They other three took off in his direction. They chased him out of the hotel and down the street.

"He's getting away." Freddie shouted.

"Oh no he's not." Sam said as she started to pick up speed. Slowly she closed the gap between her and Pierre. When she was a few feet from him, she tackled him to the ground. He tried to fight her off but she was too strong for him.

Freddie and Philip finally caught up, panting. "No where else to run Pierre." Philip said.

Sam stood up and pulled Pierre up with her. "Let's go to the park, we'll interrogate him there." Sam said and pulled him in the direction of the park.

When they arrived, Sam threw Pierre into the bench. "Don't even try to run." Sam said, cracking her knuckles.

"So spill." Philip said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Pierre shouted.

"Oh stop lying. Why did you come to Seattle? Why did you shoplift?" Philip shouted. Pierre remained silent. "Well if you aren't going to talk." Philip walked away, looking around the area.

"W-what are you doing?" Pierre asked, but he knew what Philip was doing.

"Ah, found one." Philip said and pick up a small beatle.

"No, no please." Pierre shouted as Philip brought it closer to his face. "Okay I'll talk just please get that thing away from me." Philip smirked and placed the beatle back in the grass.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Well my little brother here hates insects, so I learnt that whenever he didn't do what I told him I just got an insect and he starts talking." Philip said.

"Impressive." Sam said.

"Um guys, can we get back to him." Freddie said, pointing to Pierre.

"Right, so why?" Philip asked.

"I wanted to get back at you all right." Pierre said.

"Get back at me? For what?" Philip asked.

* * *

**A/N: Okay cliffy. Lol. Wow I only have one word to describe this chap, BAD. Well I would probably end this story in one or two chaps. I feel that if I carry on, this story is going to get worse. Well, please review.**

**Oh and if you haven't read my new halloween story called 'iHate Scary Movies' Please go check it out and tell me what you think.**


	12. Epilogue

**iMystère**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iMystere. Sorry it took so long. Tests kept me busy and then Assassin's creed 2 and Left 4 Dead 2 came out. I didn't have time to think. lol. But as many gamers would ask, no I don't play modern warfare 2. I just never got into it. Well anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. ( I just realised I never put a disclaimer for this entire story. Well, better late then never. )

* * *

**

Epilogue

"Get back at me? For what?" Philip asked.

"What do you mean for what?" Pierre said, standing up so he was eye level with Philip. "Everything. You make my life miserable." Pierre said, before falling back onto the bench.

Philip was kind of shocked and angry at the same time. He always took care of his brother, ever since they were young. Even though they were only minutes apart from each other, Philip always took the responsible role. He acted way older than he actually was around his brother, wanting to be a good role model. So he was kind of angry when Pierre blamed him for something he didn't do.

"What do you mean I make your life miserable. You were always getting into trouble, I always tried to protect you." Philip said.

"Hmm protect me. Sure, but you always had to be Mr goody two shoes. Mom and Dad loves you. You always had the best things. You got to study overseas. Everything. And what do I get. I got to stay home and be a snail farmer." Pierre said.

"Snail farmer?" Sam said.

"Yeah, my parents are snail farmers in France. Since I went overseas to study, My parents wanted Pierre to take over the family business." Philip said.

"Oh what an honor." Pierre said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I've always wanted to pick up filthy snails in a field."

"Look Pierre. I..." Philip started but was cut off by Pierre.

"No you look. I was always in your shadow, and I'm sick of it. I am sick of being the lesser child. I mean it's obvious Mom and Dad love you more. I'm nothing more than a boy to them." Pierre said, his tone changing. He looked down, a tear falling from his face.

Philip suddenly felt very guilty. He never meant for his brother to feel that way. He sat down beside his brother and put an arm around him.

"Pierre, Mom and Dad don't love me more. They love us the same. I just they are more protective of you. I mean, if I was the younger one, I'm sure you would have been the one to study overseas while I was stuck picking snails." Philip said.

"Whatever." Pierre said.

"So that's why you hardly talk to me. You hate me?" Philip said.

"I never said I hated you. I just strongly dislike you." Pierre said.

"Okay then why go through all this trouble?" Philip said.

"I wanted you o feel how I felt. With no one. Absolutely alone." Pierre said.

Philip then recalled the horrible feeling when Carly broke up with him and Sam and Freddie stopped talking to him. He hated the feeling.

"Pierre, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to feel like that. I now know how hard that feeling is and if that's how you felt that I'm am truly very sorry." Philip said.

"I mean it's just that I just wanted some friends you know. And not those stupid friends I have at home. I mean friends like the ones you have." Pierre said looking towards Sam and Freddie. "I just wished I knew people like you guys." Pierre said.

Sam and Freddie couldn't help but feel sorry for Pierre.

"Oh Pierre, you just need to be yourself. I mean, if people knew who you really are they would like you. Be yourself, not some thief." Philip said.

"Really?" Pierre said. He was never this vulnerable towards his brother. They hardly talked when they were younger.

"Come on. Would I lie to you?" Philip said.

"Um yes." Pierre said.

"Oh shut up." Philip laughed and ruffled up his brother's hair, making him laugh. "So we cool?" Philip asked.

"Yeah we cool." Pierre said.

"Good." Philip said.

"So aren't we going?" Pierre asked. Philip looked at his brother and to Sam and Freddie, who simply shrugged.

"Um go where?" Philip asked confused.

"Oh my god. You are dumb. To get back your girlfriend of course." Pierre said. Philip's eyes went wide. He just remembered that this meant that Carly wouldn't be mad at him anymore.

"Well come on." He said as he ran to his car. He could hardly contain his excitement. Sam and Freddie laughed.

"He's lucky to have friends like you." Pierre said and he looked at his brother happily run to his car.

"He's lucky to have a brother like you." Sam said.

"Thanks." Pierre said and walked in the direction of his brother.

* * *

Philip ran up the stairs of Bushwell and finally stopped when he reached the eighth floor. After catching his breath a little, he stood in front of the shay's Apartment door. Sam, Freddie and Pierre soon came up the stairs panting too.

"Wow you can run." Freddie said in between pants. Philip simply smiled and turned to face the door. He raised his hand and stopped, looking towards Sam and Freddie.

"What are you waiting for?" Sam asked.

"I'm just scared. What if Carly doesn't forgive me?" Philip said.

"Oh my god. You are seriously dumb." Pierre said. Philip was kinda taken back. That was the second time that day Pierre called him stupid. "What's there to forgive you for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh right." Philip said before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

"Coming!" Carly's voice came from the other side of the door. The other three moved to the side so Carly couldn't see them when she opened the door. Philip was getting nervous. The short wait felt like hours. Finally the door opened. "Philip?" Carly asked when she saw her ex boyfriend standing at her door.

"Hi Carly, can I talk to you?" Philip asked. Carly looked hesitant, shuffling at the doorway.

"Okay fine." Carly said.

"Thank you. Well first of all, I know why you broke up with me now." Philip said.

"Yeah why did you do it?" Cary asked. That question was always on her mind the past few days.

"The thing is I didn't. It was my twin brother who was a little mad at me." Philip said.

"Twin brother. Come on Philip, don't bother lying to me." Carly said. Philip wanted to say something but Pierre cut him off.

"Actually, he isn't lying." Pierre said as he stepped beside Philip. Carly's mouth hung open. "I really did those things. Philip is totally innocent."

"But..." Carly said. Finally Sam and Freddie stepped out from their hiding spot.

"It's true." Sam said.

"Guys?" Carly said. "Are there anymore people going to pop out or is this it?" Carly asked.

"It's just us. But please believe Philip, he's really sorry." Freddie said.

"Wait, you guys were the ones who convinced me that it was Philip." Carly said.

Sam and Freddie smiled sheepishly at Philip. "Yeah sorry about that. So after the mess we created, we have to get you two back together." Sam said.

"So, will you take me back?" Philip asked, looking hopefully at Carly.

Carly leapt into Philip's arms. "YES!" she shouted. Philip Carried her inside and dropped her on the couch. Everyone followed. Then Spencer came down and they explained everything to him. He too start jumping around.

Among all the happiness, Pierre however felt left out. Like he didn't belong there. He felt guilty for what he had done. He walked to his brother. "Hey, I'm going to get some fresh air." He said and Philip nodded.

Pierre walked out of the apartment and stood there. He was about to walk to the elevator when he saw the fire escape. He walked towards it and looked out. He saw the lawn chair there and decided to sit there. He simply stared out into the city, thinking.

Just then there was a knock on the window. He turned around and saw someone he had never seen before.

"Hey Philip, what are you doing here?" The person said. Pierre then knew that the girl, was from Philip's school, seeing that she knew his brother's name.

"Um I'm not Philip. I'm his twin." Pierre said.

"Oh, um can I sit?" The girl asked.

"Sure but you believe me? Most people wouldn't even believe that Philip has a brother." Pierre said.

"I don't believe you but I can pretend so it makes you feel better." The girls said, causing Philip to laugh. This girl was really making him feel better.

"So, I'm Pierre. What's yours?" Pierre asked.

"I'm Wendy." Wendy said and put out her hand. Pierre extended his hand too and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you." Pierre said.

"So why are you out here alone?" Wendy asked.

"Oh Carly and Philip just got back together and a little too happy for my liking." Pierre said with a chuckle. "How did you even know anyone was here?"

"Oh I was actually going to see Carly but then, something compelled me to come to the fire escape." Wendy said.

"Well I'm glad you did." Pierre said. "Shall we go back inside?"

"Yeah, it's getting a little cold." Wendy said before stepping back into the hallway. Pierre didn't know why but he knew him and Wendy were going to be great friends.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was it. Totally done. No more sequel. Lol. I think this last chap saved the story. Lol. I was going to dub it 'worst story ever' but this chap I think pulls it up a little. I don't know I just like this chap. Oh and, I am not shipping Wendy and Pierre. I just added that cuz I felt that if Pierre felt so alone, he should get a good friend, like what Philip has in Carly, Sam and Freddie.**

**Okay so now that this story is complete, I will be writing many oneshots. I will write a few more chaps for my story 'iHate Tension' then like 4/5 oneshots coming. So if you like my stories and don't want to miss any of them, then put me on author's alert. So enough babbling, please review. For the last time in this story.**


End file.
